Historically, well-known spokespeople have been employed to endorse products and services in national (and international) campaigns that make use of a variety of legacy media. For example, a famous actress might be hired to promote a particular type of beverage (e.g., in a television advertisement), and an Olympic athlete might be hired to endorse a particular sporting good brand (e.g., in a magazine). Increasingly, individuals are relying less on legacy media and more on online media for news and information such as which products and services to try. Further, in contrast with a long-established publishing entity (e.g., a television network or a newspaper), much of the content being consumed by modern individuals is authored by comparatively unknown amateurs (e.g., who publish original written content on blogs). In contrast to a legacy model where companies can work with agents to locate appropriate spokespeople, it can be challenging for a modern company to identify amateurs as prospective spokespeople. The imposition by modern publishing platforms of technical limitations on gaining access to such amateurs can further complicate the situation.